Inuwashi
Inuwashi (イヌワシ,'' Inuwashi'')'' is a lizard from Kuroishi Island. Born under the name of '''Subako' (巣箱, Subako), he eventually became the Great Sage of the Wander's Graveyard area of Kuroishi Island, and discarded his birth name. Background Like the other lizards born on Kuroishi Island, when Subako hatched he had to fend for himself and never knew his father or mother. Shortly after hatching, he and his brother Ōwashi teamed up in order to survive and eventually grew to care for him as a sibling instead of treating him like a rival. He and Ōwashi would eventually settle near the Black Sand Beach and would begin their senjutsu training at the age of 10. However, unlike his brother, Subako decided to join the Blue Mist Senjutsu school instead of the Black Sand School, causing a minor rift with his brother. He would eventually become the strongest practitioner of the Blue Mist Senjutsu style and adopted the name of Inuwashi, simultaneously discarding his old name. Some time afterwards, he and Ōwashi put aside their differences and began to train together for the first time in years. Years later, at the age of 25 Inuwashi would meet Team Kazuki and formed a summoning contract with Illia Tatsumaki. Personality Inuwashi is an individual who would rather bask in the sun then do anything else. However when the situation calls for it he can be very serious. He is also been shown to be very protective of his summoners and has been described by Ōwashi as an individual who would gladly give his own life in order to save the life of another that he cares about. Inuwashi also has a habit of sitting on top of his summoner's head both in and out of combat while in his lizard form. In battle, Inuwashi has been noted to have a vicious streak and fights rather violently, often forcing his summoner or Ōwashi to calm him down. This behavior makes it difficult to work with him as a team with anybody not familiar with this personality trait. Inuwashi has also shown a lack of knowledge about humans, believing that they lay eggs and eat insects and was also surprised to find out that they did not have scales. Like most of the lizards from Kuroishi Island, he has an intense dislike Sanyu and tends to bite him when he summoned by the young man. However when asked by Illia he is willing to tolerate and work together with him, even saving his life during the Shinju's attack. Unlike other most other lizards from, Inuwashi's loyalty is strictly to Kirigakure and will refuse summons from anybody not from that village. This has put him at odds with the the Great Sages Budōwashi and Hakutōwashi, who believed that the lizards should remain neutral. Appearance Inuwashi is a blue Tokay Gecko with orange spots and yellow slitted eyes and wore a small cloth around his neck with the Kirigakure symbol on it. He is also small enough to sit on top of somebody's head. In his human form, Inuwashi possessed orange eyes with slitted eyes and has spiky, light blue hair. His outfit consisted of a Kirigakure flak jacket with a blue and orange pin-striped shirt, dark shinobi pants and a brown Kirigakure headband. The headband would later change to the one of the allied shinobi forces during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Abilities In battle Inuwashi is a powerful opponent despite his small size. He also possess large enough chakra reserves to be able to practice senjutsu. He can also utilize the Chakra Transfer Technique to transfer chakra into his summoner or another individual if they run low on their own chakra reserves and still have enough chakra to continue an extended fight. Unlike many other summons, Inuwashi is capable of extending the time period he is summoned from Kuroishi Island though unknown means. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Inuwashi possess Water Release and is skilled enough to use it without any preexisting source of water. His main form of combat is to create tools out of water to attack with. For short range attacks, he can create an enormous blade of water that is capable of overpowering metal weaponry and cutting through weak to mid strength barriers. He can also create kunai out of water to attack with at a longer range. He has also been shown creating water armor to protect himself or others. Kenjutsu Senjutsu Inuwashi is able to use Senjutsu. With senjutsu, he can take on a human form to be more effective in combat, with the transformation being central to his fighting style. Some of the benefits of his senjutsu include increased strength, speed and defense. With it, he has been shown to be able to knock back one of the larger Ten-tails clones with a single punch. Utilizing a unique form of senjutsu he and Ōwashi developed, Inuwashi can link his senses with his brother for surveillance purposes, allowing the two to relay information to each other as long as they are close enough and are in Sage Mode. Part I Black Medicine Arc Poisoned Water Arc Kinsango Reef Arc Terrorist Arc Traitor Arc Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation During the first day of the war, Inuwashi along with Ōwashi are summoned by Illia in order to help the Second Division combat the unearthed White Zetsu Army. After entering Sage Mode, he is shown attacking the Zetsu with the Sage Art: Great Water Sword technique. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax After the Ten-tails creates an army of clones, Inuwashi along with Ōwashi help combat the clones. Before engaging the clones, Inuwashi uses the Reptilian Transformation Technique to gain a more human-like form to help him in the fighting. Later after Sanyu is caught in the branches of the Shinju, Inuwashi helps cut him down with senjutsu empowered water and is then ordered by Illia to transfer chakra to him and despite his dislike for Sanyu, he does so. He later assists Illia when the Shinobi Forces resume their attack on the Shinju. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Inuwashi is later seen fighting Guruguru's wooden statue along with the rest of the alliance. Like the rest of the world, Inuwashi is caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Inside the genjutsu, Inuwashi dreamed of sleeping on a warm rock after eating some crickets. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Ultimately, he woke up once the Infinite Tsukuyomi was dispelled by Naruto and Sasuke after they ended the war. After making sure that Illia is unharmed, he returns to Kuroishi Island to report to the Great Lizard Sage. Quotes * (To Illia) "" Trivia *The name Inuwashi (イヌワシ) means Golden Eagle, while the name Subako (巣箱) means burrowing owl. *Inuwashi is a Tokay gecko, though smaller in size to real life ones. *When Inuwashi is summoned, he can stay for much longer than the average summon. This was shown when he along with Ōwashi were summoned at the beginning of the fighting during the Fourth Shinobi World War and stayed until everybody was freed from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Category:DRAFT